


Winter Mornings

by Featherfur



Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Winter mornings are always better spent with someone, Shinsuke knows this best. Even if it means waiting a bit for them to arrive.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Winter Mornings

Shinsuke was tired.

The sun was glowing just at the horizon as he stared out of the window, one dog on his lap and the other running circles in the deep snow outside. It was the time of year when he had nothing else to do, when his rice fields were recuperating from the recent harvest. When he could relax but every bone in his body ached to work, to complete a project, to finish something.

Michinari had suggested knitting but Shinsuke still hadn't been able to bring himself to drive into town. It felt strange, living so far away from civilization, the occasional visits sometimes felt like too much. He'd have to do it eventually, but for the next few days Shinsuke knew he was supposed to rest.

Aran would have his head if he didn't.

Speaking of Aran, Shinsuke had no idea where he was. The volleyball player had been beside him last night and yet he'd disappeared into the foggy morning. Logically Shinsuke knew he was probably just visiting the sheep or feeding the chickens so they wouldn't have to do it later.

On the other hand, Shinsuke had grown far too used to having the press of Aran's body against his during the colder months and found himself tossing and turning if he tried to sleep alone again. Despite how much time they were apart, the cold winter air never quite felt right until Aran was home again.

The dog on his lap stirred at two barks from her sister outside, making Shinsuke lift his head. Two headlights broke through the fog and he stared at them in confusion.

He didn't think any of the old team could handle being awake at the crack of dawn, atleast not enough to drive.

He stood, stroking the back of the dog's head to soothe her before he stepped outside.

The car rumbled to a stop and as the headlights flashed off, Shinsuke relaxed as he recognized the car.

"Aiko! Tamako!" He called to the two dogs spreading out like they were trying to herd the car. They stopped and looked back at him.

"It's Aran, calm down." He told them, looking on in amusement as Tamako barked and shot forward, vibrating in front of Aran's front door. Aiko waited until Aran stepped out before huffing and turning away back to Shinsuke's side.

Shinsuke scratched her back, opening the door for her to step in, before waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

"Hey." Shinsuke hummed, eyeing the grocery bags hanging from Aran's arm. That did explain where he went.

"You weren't there when I woke up." Shinsuke didn't whine, because he never whined. That was Aran's job in this relationship. Nevertheless, Aran's lips quirked in the 'you're being a dork and I'm so in love with you' smile. Shinsuke loved that smile.

"Well, you wouldn't go to the market and I didn't feel like being eaten out of house and home by the Twins." Aran said back, stopping just beside Shinsuke and leaning down to kiss him softly.

Shinsuke  _ should _ have admonished him, for keeping them both in the cold rather than going inside. He couldn't bring himself to do it, not if it meant pulling away. Even through thick clothes, Aran still managed to put out heat like a furnace and Shinsuke wanted to shove the groceries in the fridge and drag his boyfriend and dogs back to bed.

"You have to be freezing, come on." Aran murmured against his lips before pulling away. Shinsuke decidedly did  _ not _ whine, he just pulled the bags from one arm and wrapped his arm around Aran so he could lean against him.

Soft lips pressed against the top of his head and he melted into Aran's side, unable to squash the smile rising up. He didn't really want to in the end.

He rarely got to see him after all. During the fall to the end of winter, Aran was constantly at games or training and had to stay at his apartment most days to make sure he could get to the gym on time. Shinsuke tried to visit when he could but he had animals to watch over. Aran took every vacation with him, but it was never enough.

Not that Shinsuke would ever even imply either of them step back in their careers. They would make it work no matter what it took, because they loved each other. But Shinsuke was allowed to pine on occasion.

"I got you coffee." Aran said after a moment, letting the heat of the house wash over him before carrying the bags into the kitchen.

Shinsuke let his lip curl where Aran couldn't see. He didn't particularly like coffee but he did know that Aran probably didn't have time to run all the way to a tea shop. Still, coffee was better than nothing, well when it wasn't bitter black coffee.

Aran seemed amused at Shinsuke's silence but didn't say anything, lowering the drink carrier onto the counter. Shinsuke let go of him to slide forward until he could lean over the counter and watch his boyfriend put the food away.

He grabbed for the coffee, putting back the one labeled 'black'. How Aran could stomach that was beyond him.

He wrapped his hands around the other, letting the heat flow through him with a sigh.

Still, he didn't drink it quite yet, instead he let his gaze fall over his boyfriend. Drinking in the sight of him despite it only being hours since they last saw each other.

His eyes drooped, a long night and early morning didn't quite mix. Neither of them had been able to say no to the other when they kept offering movies the night before until they were both about to pass out. Just being in Aran's presence relaxed him so much he could sleep against the counter if he needed too.

"My love, drink," Aran said softly and Shinsuke merely hummed at the gentle brush of lips on his cheek. "Drink the coffee, unless you plan on sleeping through the twins and leaving them alone with Tamako."

Shinsuke groaned but opened his eyes, leaning forward to kiss the overly amused Aran. Like hell he was going to let the twins teach his puppy to beg or cry for snacks. They had only just managed to stop it.

Shinsuke sighed, straightening and taking a sip of the coffee cautiously.

Then froze.

".... Did you... go to my favorite tea shop... halfway across the prefecture... at four am... get my favorite drink, and put it in a coffee cup just to prank me?" Shinsuke said, not particularly caring about anything beyond greedily drinking in the tea. It'd been months since he was last able to visit the tea shop.

Aran looked more than a little amused, but his eyes were soft as he looked at Shinsuke lovingly.

"Yep." Aran smiled at him, making the decision to not flip him off a little easier.

"And you used to call me a little shit."

"Shinsuke! Language." Aran admonished, but he was already laughing. Shinsuke's chest warmed as he watched, waving Aran closer until he could kiss him.

"I love you." He murmured against his lips, feeling Aran's smile against his lips.

"Marry me." Aran whispered against his lips, it wasn't a question. Shinsuke didn't even bother to be surprised. He just dropped another kiss on his lips.

"You get to tell the team." Shinsuke teased, chuckling at Aran's groan but neither of them pulled away, resting their heads together. Shinsuke let his eyes flutter shut, Aran would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Watacchishinji


End file.
